Fun
by serenitygi
Summary: Sanae and Akio decide to have some "fun" with Tomoya. Rated M for lang and sexual themes. Part two will be lemon. Tomoya x Akio x Sanae


**Hey guys! I've just now finished the series Clannad and fell in love with all the characers! I especially love the parents. So here's part 1 of my fic and make sure to know that this chapter is purely crack/comedy. Chapter 2 will be a lemon. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Clannad, or any of its characters.**

Chapter 1: Interrogation

"S-Sanae-san, what are you-"

Tomoya was up against the wall, in Sanae and Akio's bedroom, not knowing what in the hell was going on. He didn't necessarily know what was going on, but he liked it; not that he would admit it.

Sanae smiled an innocently. "Come on Tomoya-kun, don't you want to have a little fun?" She spoke in a sweet tone and pressed her breasts up against Tomoya's chest. From what he felt, he could already tell that they were pretty large.

Tomoya blushed and turned his head, not giving Sanae any eye contact whatsoever and tripped over his words. "What if the old man sees us Sanae? He'll rip my balls off for sure if he spots us. So-"

His words were cut off by a loud "Tch", coming from somewhere in the dark room. "You don't have to gossip about me when I'm right here, brat." Akio stepped forward until they could clearly see his face, cigarette in mouth.

Sanae smiled and gave a small wave to her husband, as if everything was normal. "Hi, honey."

Akio gave her a cocky smile in response and turned his attention back to Tomoya. "We have something we need to talk about. It's urgent."

_Oh shit_. Tomoya thought in his mind. _I'm going to die right here and no. My manhood is gonna be ripped by his bare hands any moment._ He glanced at the bedroom door leading out into the hallway for a split second. _Maybe…_

"Oi brat!"

Tomoya panicked and squeaked. "Y-Yes sir?"

Sanae was now sitting down on the bed, with her hands in her lap. Tomoya squinted at her.

_How can she be so calm!? Does she not care if I die? _Tomoya sighed and clenched his fists.

Akio cleared his throat and took a few unusually calm steps forward, putting out his cigarette in an ash tray laying on a nightstand. "I've watched you make googly eyes at my wife for some time now, and I am certainly not amused." He looked at Tomoya with an unreadable expression and leaned against the wall, folding his arms.

Tomoya furrowed his eyebrows. "You're being unusually calm, old man." _Maybe I will live._

"Tch, do you want me to wring your neck right here and now, kid? 'Cause I will."

Tomoya waved his hands frantically, shaking his head. "No, sir, please."

"Then explain yourself, brat."

Tomoya stood there for a few awkward seconds and glanced at Sanae. She sat on the bed politely and gave him a small smile. Tomoya quickly turned his head the opposite direction, flustered, and put one of his arms sheepishly behind his head, thinking of a somewhat appropriate answer. "She's…hot…I guess…?"

There was a long awkward pause after his truthful response, while Sanae covered her small mouth with a giggle, slightly red. Tomoya, regretting what he already said, prayed Akio wouldn't kill him right then. _I'm a fucking idiot._

Akio, surprisingly, stayed in the same position, against the wall with his head bowed slightly. "She is, isn't she?" He lifted his head to give Tomoya an amused smile and took a few steps forward, one of his hands in his pockets.

Tomoya stood there, aghast, stunned, yet slightly relieved. "…Huh?"

Sanae giggled again.

"Listen, kid-"

"What is going on here, you two?" His tone became serious. _ This has to be a set-up._

There was a pause before Sanae stood up from the bed and spoke up. "We want to have some fun, Tomoya-kun."

Tomoya looked around frantically and locked eyes with Akio. "W-What is she talking about?"

The room grew quiet for a moment while Akio thought for a moment and simply made an O with his right hand and inserted his pointer finger inside. "We're gonna bang ya, kid."

Tomoya's mouth dropped while Sanae walked briskly over to his side. Akio did the same. Tomoya snapped out of it and cleared his head, blushing immensely. "W-Wait, I-"

Akio studied him harshly, placing his hand under his chin. "I don't know honey, do you think this will actually work? He seems like such a pussy."

Sanae waved her hand passively. "Oh, he just needs to be worked up a bit, is all, and then he'll change his mind."

Tomoya gaped. "I'm right here you know!"

"Oi kid!"

"Y-Yes sir!"

Akio stepped forward and leaned down to where his face was directly in front of Tomoya's and smirked, leaving Tomoya in a state of embarrassment. "Wow, you're a total uke, brat."

Tomoya yelled out a loud "huh!?" and jumped away within reach of the old pervert. "You're totally just assuming that! I can be a 100% authentic seme!"

"Then prove it."

"Uh-"

Akio nodded in Sanae's direction. "Make a move on her to prove it."

"But won't you get mad-"

"Just do it, kid."

Tomoya clenched his fists and bit his lip. "…Alright." There was a silent pause before Tomoya extended his arm slightly, then more. Akio raised his eyebrow and kept watching. Tomoya extended his arm halfway, and then paused, hesitantly reaching for Sanae's chest, but to only extend his pointer finger to poke at her boob. He quickly withdrew his hand away and turned his head.

…

"That's it!?" Akio raised his hands wildly in the air. "That's all you can do!?" There was a pause. "I am very disappointed in you."

"Like you had any faith in me the first place!"

"Shut up, brat!" Akio quickly walked over to where Sanae was standing and placed an arm around her. "I'll show you how the real pros do it! You better watch carefully and take notes, kid."

Tomoya leaned against the wall, watching them, and folded his arms. "Then show me, Mr. Seme."

"Heh," Akio smirked, "by the time I'm finished with her she's gonna be worn out."

Sanae turned slightly pink at his words.

_What a pervert._

**End of chapter 1! Chapter 2 will be out soon. And it will be a lemon!**


End file.
